Hebdo-Revue
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Hebdo-Revue: progrès tante florence.jpg|Hebdo-Revue, couverture du cahier BD du 12 septembre 1953. hebdo-revue 9-1-1954.jpg|Premier cahier Magazine connu portant le titre de Hebdo-Revue le 9 janvier 1954. Hebdo-Revue publiait des cahiers BD couleur identiques pour plusieurs journaux différents. Un cahier Magazine, contenant à certaines périodes 1 ou 2 pages de BD, pouvait aussi accompagner le cahier BD. À noter que le nom Hebdo-Revue n'apparaît pas toujours dans le bandeau de titre (voir galerie). *Premier numéro connu: 12 septembre 1953 *Date de fin: 27 janvier 1968 *Périodicité: hebdomadaire *Format: tabloïd couleur *Support: papier journal ordinaire. ---- Liste des journaux ayant publié le cahier BD couleur de Hebdo-Revue: *La Pensée de Bagot d'Acton Vale *La Sentinelle de La Tuque *La Tribune de Sherbrooke *La Voix de l'Est de Granby *Le Drapeau de Berthierville *Le Laurentien de Grand'Mère *Le Nouvelliste de Trois-Rivières *Le Progrès du Saguenay de Chicoutimi *Le Réveil de Louiseville *Les Cheneaux de Trois-Rivières *Les Chutes de Shawinigan *L'Écho du Nord de Saint-Jérôme *L'Industrie d'Arvida, Jonquière, Kénogami *Samedi-Dimanche de Montréal et aussi *Le Droit d'Ottawa puisque les cahiers BD d'Hebdo-Revue étaient imprimés à cet endroit. Les premiers cahiers BD connus ne portaient pas le titre Hebdo-Revue mais le nom des journaux qui les publiaient. Le plus vieux cahier connu date du 12 septembre 1953 et le dernier du 30 décembre 1967. Durant une certaine période en 1960-1961 il y a eu 2 cahiers BD couleur différents publiés par Hebdo-Revue. Le premier cahier, publié depuis les débuts d'Hebdo-Revue, contenait 9 bandes réparties sur 8 pages. Le cahier magazine devait probablement être aussi disponible séparément du cahier BD. La dernière date connue de ces publications est le 8 avril 1961. Le format nouveau, contenait 14 bandes réparties sur 12 pages, plus 4 pages de type Magazine. Le nouveau format contient les mêmes 9 bandes auxquelles on a rajouté 4 pages et 5 bandes supplémentaires. Quatre pages de type magazine complétait ce cahier de 16 pages. La première date connue de ces publications est le 10 septembre 1960. Dick tracy 15-10-1960.jpg|Hebdo-Revue, cahier BD couleur de 16 pages du 15 octobre 1960, publié par La Voix de l'Est. LaPensee couvert. bd.jpg|Hebdo-Revue, cahier BD couleur de 8 pages du 19 mars 1960, publié par La Pensée de Bagot. À partir du 6 janvier 1968, la formule Hebdo-Revue a continué à être utilisée par les différents journaux mais seul le nom de chaque journal individuel apparaissait dans l'en-tête. À partir du 3 février 1968, le journal La Presse adopte le cahier BD de Hebdo-Revue. Voir La Presse pour la suite des bandes publiées. Au total, Hebdo-Revue aura publié plus de 7 000 planches BD de très belle qualité. ---- *'Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Hebdo-Revue, par titres français' *'Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Hebdo-Revue, par titres anglais' ---- *'Galerie des bandes publiées par Hebdo-Revue' Tarzan 15-10-1960.jpg|Tarzan - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Tarzan de John Celardo 1960-1968 Fantome 13-4-1957.jpg|Le Fantôme - Hebdo-Revue traduction de The Phantom de Wilson McCoy 1957-1960 + Buck Rogers 5-4-1958.jpg|Buck Rogers - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Buck Rogers de Rick Yager 1958-1960 + puis 1965 Dick tracy 15-10-1960.jpg|Dick Tracy - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1960-1961 + puis 1965-1967 Cavalier Rouge HR.jpg|Le Cavalier Rouge - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Red Ryder de Fred Harman 1962-1964 Mandrake HR.jpg|Mandrake le Magicien - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Mandrake the Magician de Fred Fredericks 1968 Tyler 13-4-1957.jpg|Tyler le Chanceux - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young 1957-1960 + Roy Rogers 5-1-1957.jpg|Roy Rogers - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Roy Rogers de Mike Arens 1957-1960 + Disney HR.jpg|Le Livre de la Jungle - Hebdo-Revue de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de The Jungle Book 1968 Popeye 27-4-1957.jpg|Popeye - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Popeye de Bill Zaboly 1957-1958 Joe Bras hr.jpg|Joe Bras-de-Fer - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher 1964-1968 Os bras-de-fer 28-4-1962.jpg|Jos Bras-de-Fer - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Joe Palooka de Ham Fisher 1962-1964 Dr Lebon 6-3-1965.jpg|Le Docteur Lebon - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Rex Morgan M.D. de Bradley et Edginton 1962-1965 Juge paquin 28-7-1962.jpg|Le Juge Paquin - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Judge Parker de Dan Heilman 1962-1967 Mary worth 28-7-1962.jpg|Mary Worth - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Mary Worth de Al Saunders 1962-1965 Pite le vagabond 26-4-1958.jpg|Pit le Vagabond - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Pete the Tramp de C.D. Russell 1958-1960 + Marc des bois 28-7-1962.jpg|Marc des Bois - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1962-1967 Denis l'espiègle 28-7-1962.jpg|Denis l'Espiègle - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Dennis the Menace de Hank Ketcham 1962-1968 Philomene 15-10-1960.jpg|Philomène - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Nancy de Ernie Bushmiller 1960-1968 Oto et titi 27-4-1957.jpg|Toto et Titi (Musial) - Hebdo-Revue traduction de The Katzenjammer Kids de Joe Musial 1957-1959 Ferdinand 7-9-1957.jpg|Ferd'nand - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Ferd'nand de Henning Mikkelsen (MIK) 1957 Blondinette HR.jpg|Blondinette - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Blondie de Chic Young 1957-1960 + puis 1965-1967 Les berlurons 28-7-1962.jpg|Les Berlurons - Hebdo-Revue traduction de The Berrys de Carl Grubert 1961-1965 L'ours yogi 28-7-1962.jpg|L'Ours Yogi - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera 1962-1967 C'est la vie HR.jpg|C'est la Vie... - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Vignettes of Life de Harry Weinert 1957 Entre-nous 27-4-1957.jpg|Entre Nous - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Off the Record de Ed Reed 1957-1958 Progrès tante florence.jpg|Tante Florence - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Fritzi Ritz de Ernie Bushmiller 1953-1954 Progrès margot.jpg|Margot Travaille Trop - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Tillie the Toiler de Ben Gustafson 1953-1954 Progrès sergent roy.jpg|Le Sergent Roy de la Police Montée - Hebdo-Revue traduction de King of the Royal Mounted de Jim Gary 1953-1954 Progrès cendrillon.jpg|Hélène Cendrillon - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Ella Cinders de Fred Fox 1953-1954 Progrès carnaval.jpg|Carnaval - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Carnival de Dick Turner 1953-1954 Progrès brenda breeze.jpg|Brenda Breeze - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Brenda Breeze de Rolfe Manson 1953-1954 Progrès gazoline alley.jpg|Gasoline Alley - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Gasoline Alley de Bill Perry 1953-1954 Hr immanquable.jpg|C'est Immanquable - Hebdo-Revue traduction de They'll Do It Every Time de Jimmy Hatlo 1954-1955 Hr brick b.jpg|Brick Bradford - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Brick Bradford de Clarence Gray 1954 Hr prince vaillant.jpg|Le Prince Vaillant - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Prince Valiant de Harold Foster 1954-1956 Hr 1001 nuits.jpg|Les Contes des Mille et Une Nuits - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Tales from 1001 Nights de Philip Cole 1953 Croyez le 26-4-1958.jpg|Croyez-le ou Non - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Ripley's Believe It or Not de Robert Ripley 1958-1960 + Terry 27-11-1965.jpg|Terry et les Pirates - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Terry and the Pirates de George Wunder 1965-1967 Dr.Kildare 3-7-1965.jpg|Dr. Kildare - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1965-1967 Kerry drake HR.jpg|Kerry Drake - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Kerry Drake de Alfred Andriola 1968 Ed et Flo 2 27-1-1968.jpg|Ed et Flo - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Eb and Flo de Paul Sellers 1968 Emilie 15-10-1960.jpg|Émilie - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Bobby Sox puis Emmy Lou de Marty Links 1960-1968 Ed et flo 27-1-1968.jpg|La Douce Moitié - Hebdo-Revue traduction de The Better Half de Bob Barnes 1968 Héritiers 27-1-1968.jpg|Les Héritiers du Capitaine - Hebdo-Revue traduction de The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks 1968 Pinotte 6-5-67.jpg|Pinottes - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Peanuts de Charles Schulz 1967 Copie de enri 13-4-1957.jpg|Souris Miquet - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1957-1960 + Toto et titi dirks.jpg|Toto et Titi (Dirks) - Hebdo-Revue traduction de The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks 1960-1967 Yogi l'Ours 27-1-1968.jpg|Yogi l'Ours - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Yogi Bear de Hanna-Barbera 1968 Copie de miquet 13-4-1957.jpg|Henri - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Henry de Carl Anderson 1957-1960 + Donald 6-1-68 HR.jpg|Donald le Canard - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Donald Duck de Walt Disney 1968 Lacons nature HR.jpg|Les Leçons de la Nature - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1968 Rions ens HR.jpg|Rions Ensemble - Hebdo-Revue traduction de Short Ribs de Frank O'Neal 1968 ---- *'Galerie des bandeaux de titre Hebdo-Revue:' hrt8voix 5-1 -57.jpg|La Voix de l'Est du 5 janvier 1957 hrt9div 13-4-57.jpg|Section commune du 13 avril 1957 HR13 samd26-4-58.jpg|Samedi-Dimanche du 26 avril 1958 hrt10div 26-4-58.jpg|Section commune du 26 avril 1958 hrt11div 7-6-58.jpg|Section commune du 7 juin 1958 dick tracy 15-10-1960 copie.jpg|Hebdo-Revue - La Voix de l'Est du 15 octobre 1960 hrt3 voix28-3-64.jpg|La Voix de l'Est du 28 mars 1964 hrt4nouv 6-3-65.jpg|Le Nouvelliste du 6 mars 1965 hrt12echo27-11-65.jpg|L'Écho du Nord du 27 novembre 1965 hrt2voix18-2- 1967.jpg|La Voix de l'Est du 18 février 1967 nouv 6-5-67.jpg|Le Nouvelliste du 6 mai 1967 hrt5nouv 6-1-68.jpg|Le Nouvelliste du 6 janvier 1968 hrt6trib 13-1-68.jpg|La Tribune du 13 janvier 1968 hrt7presse 27-4-68.jpg|La Presse du 27 avril 1968 Liens intéressants: *http://lambiek.com/comiclopedia.html Contactez nous pour toute question: *anfo45@maskatel.net